


Once Upon a December

by sapphic_vilde_lien



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, caleb is rasputin, except not broadway sorry but ive not seen it yet and theres no other anastasia tag, fight me i will not kill any of them, its set in russia in 2020 bc i wanted flynn to call them himbos basically, julie is anastasia, luke is dmitri, the molinas are all alive, they are still a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_vilde_lien/pseuds/sapphic_vilde_lien
Summary: Julie has no memory of her past, and a feeling that she is meant to get to Paris. Her only clues were a necklace with her name and a melody in her head. Luke has a band, no money, and has been living in the burned out shell of the palace with his bandmates. He has a dream to get out of St Petersburg and get his music heard. The rumor of the missing princess and a reward is the chance he needs, and a plan for a con is formed. Julie might just be his chance to escape and the ticket for his band's stardom.A Julie and the Phantoms Anastasia AU that no one asked for, featuring some of my art that originally inspired it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina/Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

There was a time when the Molina’s lived in a world of beauty and love and enchantment. They were full of joy, living in their elegant palace. They were known for their parties and the music that could be heard for miles from their home. They invited people from far and wide, but especially the people who lived in the city they ruled. They were beloved by their people. The people trusted the Molina’s to do what was best for them. 

In 2010, the royal family were throwing another ball. Ray Molina was King, Rose was Queen, and their two young children would one day be on the throne. Carlos was only three years old and so was sent to bed after only a few hours of the ball had passed. Julie, the eldest, at eight years old was dazzling the invitees. She twirled around the dance floor, sang along with the songs that played, and smiled at every single person she saw. The partygoers told Ray how blessed he was to have such a wonderful family, while Julie would tell stories of playing the piano with her mother and singing the songs her mother learned while in Paris. Rose Molina went as often as she could, taking Julie and Carlos with her on a few trips. She went to soak up as much art as she could, to learn of the latest designs and to hear the latest musical releases to inspire her own compositions.

Ray and Rose danced with Julie between them. They were content. Julie knew how loved she was, knew how happy her family was, and knew how lucky she was. Her family was her greatest love, closely followed by music, especially her mother’s music. Earlier that night, Rose had gifted her daughter a music box she had bought the last time she was in Paris. It played a tune they had written together, _Wake Up._ It was their favorite to play together, their hands gracefully dancing over the piano keys as they sang. Julie’s greatest loves were lost that night.

While they danced, Caleb Covington worked his evil magic. The Molina’s were more powerful than him, happier than him, and they had proved him to be a thief and dangerous man in the past. His jealousy and anger twisted him into a more spiteful man. More than anything in the world, Covington wanted to take away the happiness of the Molinas. He wanted them to be as angry and desperate as he was. He cursed the family, vowing to banish them and break their hearts forever. His plan was to take away their children, as that would make them suffer more than anything. He sold his soul in exchange for the loss of their children. He had nothing to lose from it. He wanted the power to destroy them, the way they had destroyed his life.

Because of his curse, their people turned on family. The power that he was able to obtain through the exchange of his soul, he corrupted their people. He filled them with doubts, with his anger and jealousy. They raged against the family that had ruled them for years. They destroyed their palace, attempted to get at the family members. Rose and Ray managed to get hold of Carlos and they fled, crying out for Julie who was lost in the commotion. They couldn’t find her, and it was no longer safe for them to return. Rose collapsed and sobbed, but Ray held out hope. His little girl was still out there, and he knew it. That night, they left for their home in Paris and hoped that one day, they might be reunited.

Julie had managed to get out safe, unbeknownst to her family. After having to leave her family to find her music box, her most prized possession, she was alone. She had run through the crowds to the kitchen, where the kind lady Emily had worked. She had known it would be safe there, that Emily would never hurt her. Emily wasn’t there when she reached the kitchen, but a small boy was sat there, clutching a guitar like a lifeline. Julie assumed it was Emily’s son, who had come to the ball that night.

“Your highness, you need to get out of here. There’s a way out over here, through the servants quarters,” he grabbed her hand, clutching his guitar with the other. The young boy pulled her through the hall, reaching a secret passage. He pushed her through, and she ran with everything she had, but dropped her music box. Julie kept running and running, until the palace was in the distance behind her and she could no longer smell the smoke. She ran until she reached the river in the forest. It had frozen over, and she had to cross it. It was the only way she could go. She carefully stepped out when she heard a branch crack behind her, followed by a voice.

“You really thought you could get away from me, little Julie Molina. I will have my revenge on your family if it is the last thing I do. The rest of them may have escaped. You’re my last chance.” Covington stepped out after her, grabbing onto her as she fought against him and wailed for help. There was no one around to help her and she had no other choice.

She kicked with all her might, digging her nails into his arms, throwing her head back. “Let me go! Let me go right now!” As she struggled against him, she heard an ominous crack. He didn’t notice it. It happened in slow motion.

Julie finally thrashed hard enough to break free as the ice broke beneath Caleb, and she scrambled across the river before she fell in. Caleb plunged into the river, struggling under the water as he scrambled for purchase. Unknown to Julie and Caleb, his son was breaking through the trees as Caleb plunged under. Willie watched his father, who had changed so drastically over the past few months, sink under the water. He saw Julie lying on the other side of the riverbank, overtaken by exhaustion.

He knew his father would escape eventually, the deal he had made would make sure of it, so Willie did what he could to help Julie, trying to carry her as far into the forest as he could and leaving her by a cottage he found. The cottage owners would find her in the morning and find her a new home if they could, and Caleb would never know she was still alive. Willie rushed back to the river, helping Caleb out and pretending as though he had only just arrived there. Julie would be safe, and Caleb was weakened. The two went home and Willie hoped he had done enough to save the poor girl only a year younger than himself.

Julie woke in the morning, inside a farmer’s cottage, warm and safe. She didn’t remember how she got there. She didn’t remember anything at all. All she knew was the name on one of her necklaces which she assumed was hers, a melody to a song she did not know, and that she would find something in Paris.

* * *

Luke went about his day as usual in St Petersburg. He was trying everything he could to get his music off the ground, ending his day playing in the street with his band, Sunset Curve. They had been together for years, growing up together near the palace. Now the three musicians and their close friend all lived together in the shell of the palace. The people around them weren’t paying attention. Over the sound of their instruments, they could hear the excited whispers of the rumors that had been going on for years. They still talked about the possibility of Princess Julie still being alive, though it had been 10 years. Today was the first day that Luke was hearing of the huge reward being provided, the money they desperately needed for them to start their careers and finally, truly escape to somewhere where they would be free, and their music would be appreciated by people.

“Just think boys, soon, we could finally be on our way out of here. No more eating street food, just fine dining. No more living in an old, broken palace. We could have our own place finally, our own studio and proper beds. Everything is going to change. We are going to find the princess, or at least a girl who can pass for her.”

Alex looked at Luke as if he had come up with the dumbest idea possible, but knowing Luke’s history, this really wasn’t the dumbest one he had had. It was up there, but there were so many more. “And tell me Luke, how are we going to do that, huh?”

“We could hold auditions! I’ve always wanted to be a mean director. ‘Oh, I don’t think you’ve got it, next!’ Oh guys, this is such a good idea!” Reggie started bouncing with excitement. If Reggie was so excited about it, it might not be the best idea. They had nothing to lose and no other plan. They couldn’t keep busking on the cold street corners of St Petersburg forever, especially with how few warm layers the boys had between them. 

“If we can get papers to travel with, we could use that to get to Paris and earn the reward. Before they’d even realize it wasn’t her, we’d be gone with the money. I’m sure we can find someone who can help us.” The plan was totally going to work. It wasn’t as if the plans of Sunset Curve had ever gone wrong before.

* * *

Julie didn’t remember anything, living with a childhood full of holes. She knew her name, her birthday, and nothing else. The orphanage she was raised in didn’t know anything about her past. She spent 10 years hoping someone would come find her, someone who knew where she came from, where her family was from. Someone who could tell her who she was. Her eighteenth birthday came, and she still knew nothing about who she was.

It was time for her to leave the orphanage as she was now an adult. Julie had one small suitcase with her, filled with clothes comfortable for travelling in. She wore a large coat, to keep her warm in the frigid air as she left, and pants that she could move in. The only adornments she had on were her necklaces. They were the only things of any monetary value she really had with her besides a couple of rubles she had earned doing work around the orphanage. They planned for Julie to go work in a factory in the next town over, to “go make something of herself” as she was nothing but a nuisance. The orphanage’s headmistress had mocked her for wanting to find her family, telling her to be grateful for what she had and to get her head out of the clouds. No one was waiting for Julie in Paris, not according to her.

She set off walking, not knowing which direction to head in. Her plan was to eventually arrive in Paris. Until then, she had to find a way to the nearest big city so she could find a way there. She was humming the unknown tune as she walked. 10 years and she still hadn’t learned what it was. The people she had asked had never heard it before. The biggest clue to who she was, and it had led to nothing.

She followed a path through the woods, eventually making it a fork in the road and a sign. If she followed the left path, she would end up at the factory she was meant to work in. If she followed the right, she would end up in St Petersburg. From there, she could make it to Paris. “Someone please give me a sign. Where should I go?”

Peering down the paths, she saw a boy the same age as her down the path to the right. He was shivering in just a sweater, walking slowly. ‘There’s my sign. I should help him.’

“Hey! Hey, wait up!” The boy turned to see Julie running to catch up with him, “You’re positively frozen. Here.” She wrapped her scarf around his neck, draping her coat over his shoulders. She would be fine for now, the sweater she had underneath being just one of many layers.

“You’re too kind, thank you…” He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in her name.

“Julie. Just Julie. You?” She looked over the boy, his long hair tucked into her scarf and her coat just a little too small for his taller frame. He looked as though he wasn’t sure what to do, not used to being helped by a stranger.

“Willie.” Willie looked her up and down. Who was this girl who just swept up behind him and forced her clothes on him to warm him up? His eyes froze on a familiar necklace. “Thanks again, Julie. Nice necklace, where’d you get it?”

“Oh. It’s no issue at all Willie, you looked cold. I like to help. And I don’t know, I’ve just had it for as long as I can remember I guess.” The sight of the necklace took Willie back to the night 10 years before where he saved the princess from his father. He knew if Caleb found out she was still alive, he would try do something. He also knew he couldn’t lie to him, not again, not since his powers had grown. He had endured the punishment for her escape 10 years before, he wasn’t sure if he could endure it again.

They walked along silently for a while, the pair of them trudging through the layer of snow on the ground. “Are you headed to St Petersburg? Have you been before?” Julie asked Willie.

“I live there most of the time. I just had to leave for a while.” Willie seemed standoffish, unwilling to talk to Julie. In reality, he was amazed by her warmth and kindness, and feeling guilty for what would have to happen once they returned to St. Petersburg.

Julie retreated into herself, imagining what it would be like to find her family. What it would feel like to have a home, to have love. She was wondering just who might be waiting in Paris for it, filling with warmth and hope. She couldn’t give up now. Julie would find them again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Petersburg, the best way to get to Paris. Julie has some bad luck but meets some new friends and finds a place to stay for the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh this took me so long, but in my defense I have just moved to a new country and am struggling through currently trying to find a job and so I currently have no motivation to do anything lol but here is chapter two

Julie was transfixed by St Petersburg. She had never been in such a big city before. There were so many people, so many places. Not long after they entered the city, Willie had returned her coat and scarf, disappearing quickly after with another expression of gratitude.

That left Julie alone in the city, trying to find her way around. It was so full of life, so confusing but so familiar to her. She would’ve sworn she had been there before. In a past life, perhaps. She wondered around for a while, getting used to her new environment.

After asking a few people she found, she made it to the train station, the easiest way to get to Paris since she couldn’t drive. She had no luck trying to get a ticket though. “Exit visa? What?” Julie was disheartened. How could she come across another obstacle? She needed to get to Paris, she needed to go as soon as possible.

“You need to have documentation to leave the country via train. No visa, no train ticket. Next.”

Julie walked away, frustrated. She couldn’t give up, but what if she couldn’t get papers? She slumped down onto the steps of the train station. Julie was tired. All these years hoping and praying for her escape, but what if she was never able to get out of Russia? Was there even a point in trying? What if there really was no one there waiting for her in Paris? Julie felt more alone than ever, thoughts spiraling about the possibility of being alone forever.

Another girl collapsed down next to her, looking just as defeated as Julie. She sighed heavily and looked over to Julie, seeming to notice her for the first time. Her hair was twisted into braids going down her back, her dark skin glowing in the cold sunlight. A small, kind smile spread across her face as she met Julie’s eye. Julie smiled back, feeling the warmth emanating from the girl.

“No luck? Damn. No one’s getting out. Flynn.” She extended her empty hand to Julie to shake. The other seemed to be filled with papers that Julie couldn’t read. They were some kind of flyer by the looks of it. Flynn shoved them into her bag.

“Julie. What in the world is an exit visa? And do you have any idea how I can get one?”

“You have to have a legitimate reason and paperwork to leave the past couple of years. Some friends of mine and I are currently working on trying to get some. We can try see if we can help you too if you want. Or, at least, we can give you a place to sleep tonight? You look like you need it, no offense.”

Julie had been travelling for the day and before that she had barely slept in anticipation of leaving. “Both would be great. God, I’m so tired.” She slumped down further where she sat. Flynn stood up and held out a hand to help Julie up.

“Come on, I can bring you to somewhere warm enough and comfy enough to rest. I think the boys should have some food too.”

Julie allowed herself to be helped up and picked up her small case, keeping her hand in Flynn’s as she pulled her through the busy streets.

Eventually, they arrived at a huge, decrepit building. Julie had a sense that she had seen it before, in another life perhaps. They entered through a broken door at the back.

“It’s not much, but it’s free and it’s home for me and my boys. They might be a bit… overenthusiastic, but they’re harmless. They’re puppies honestly.” Flynn led her down the cavernous hallways of the building. Julie felt minuscule as they walked, insignificant and small compared to the sheer size of the building.

“What is this place?” Julie was still haunted by the familiarity of the building, confused as to how she could know it. She felt a shiver down her spine at the state of the walls, some of them crumbling in places. More than just the passage of time must have done this to the building. The layers of dirt and what seemed to be ash covering some of the walls proved that too. This was more than just an old building. It had been damaged beyond repair, or no one cared enough to repair it.

“It’s the old palace? The royal family used to live here, until everything that happened ten years ago. No one comes here anymore so we’ve been able to squat here.” Flynn looked confused, though Julie was unsure why. She had more questions, but she let them go for now as they got closer to echoing laughter. “Himbos! We have company, so very best behavior all of you. Especially you, Reggie.”

“Hey! I am always on my best behavior. Luke’s the problem, not me. And Alex is the mean one, so he should be warned too.” A young man, around the same age as Julie and Flynn stuck his head out of the doorway, his eyes roving over Julie. He bounded up to her and pulled her into a hug immediately. “I’m Reggie! I’m always super well-behaved, promise. Don’t listen to Flynn. She just thinks that because I once got electrocuted and maybe also almost died from a hot dog that I am a dumbass.” Julie was shocked at first, and gave Flynn a hesitant look over Reggie’s shoulder, but eventually patted him on the back. When he pulled back, she noticed the other two boys who came around the corner.

The taller of the two offered her a hesitant smile, dressed in a pink sweater and black pants. His hands were fidgeting, and after Reggie let her go, he stuck one out for her to shake. “I’m Alex. I’m only mean when these idiots deserve it.”

“Um, I’m Luke.” The last one to introduce himself was the shortest of the three, and though it was the dead of winter, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. He was also staring at Julie with a look she didn’t understand. Luke seemed so confusing to Julie already, with his unseasonal clothing and his puzzling looks and Julie didn’t know how someone could be so captivating already. She looked him up and down, focusing on his bare arms and the hair that escaped under his hat and his eyes which were shining with something.

* * *

Luke stepped out after Flynn yelled to them, wondering what person she had brought home now. She had a habit of finding people and giving them shelter until they could stand on their own two feet. It was just the kind of person she was, an amazing friend to everyone she met. His eyes landed on the latest addition to Flynn’s group of strays, who was being hugged tightly by Reggie already. Reggie was always such an excitable puppy; it was part of his charm.

As she pulled back, Luke got a better look at her and it was probably the most important moment of his life up until then. The first thing he saw was her blinding smile, even as confused as she was by Reggie’s antics, her smile caused a pang of _something_ in his heart. Her eyes, though, were what really got him. They felt so familiar, he knew them. Her dark brown eyes met his and it felt like a memory from another lifetime, a friend he knew from years ago, though he could’ve sworn he’d never met her before. He was drawn in by the warmth she seemed to give off, it seemed as though she was glowing with it. In reality, she was just standing there and watching as he introduced himself awkwardly, his eyes never leaving her.

“I’m Julie, nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me come here with you guys. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, not until Flynn found me.” She looked over at Flynn with a smile, one which hid the layer of worry underneath. Flynn wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a side hug.

“You’re one of us now. Get used to it.”

“Yeah, once Flynn decides you’re family, there’s no getting rid of us. How’d you meet anyway?” Luke could sense a building anxiety in Alex’s tone, one he knew from years of being his best friend. He was pretty sure that Flynn’s trip being unsuccessful and her now bringing in another person when they were trying to leave was causing Alex to panic just a little.

They walked into the living room they were originally sat in, collapsing on to the mattresses they had round the room, Flynn pulling Julie down to sit on the one she had claimed with her. They all slept in this living room, the one with the most structural integrity and with a working fireplace to keep them warm through the frigid nights. While they got situated, Flynn launched into the story of finding Julie at the station and how Julie is trying to go to Paris.

“You’re trying to go to Paris too? You could come with us, we just need to find…” Reggie cut off as a pillow hit him in the face, courtesy of Luke, stopping him from telling a complete stranger all about the scam they were trying to pull off. Julie looked confused at their behavior, as far as Luke could tell, her nose scrunching cutely. Which was when it hit Luke. He knew where he knew her from. He knew that gesture, knew it from when he last saw her. He knew it from when her face scrunched up in fear as she cried, when he tried his best to help her. He knew her eyes from when they met his when she ran into the kitchen, searching for someone to help her, afraid she had just lost her family forever.

* * *

“Guys. Guys. Come on. Right now, move. Move it all of you.” He dragged Reggie up from the mattress next to him and pulled him along as everyone else followed them while contemplating if he had lost his mind. He bounced down the hallways, Reggie’s hand still in his and ignoring Reggie’s indignation at being dragged, and eventually stopped in the grand hall. They stood there, staring ahead at the giant painting Luke had dragged them to. “It’s her. I’m telling you right now, it’s Julie.” He pointed at the young princess, gazing over at Julie. “It’s her.”

Julie was shocked. She saw the determination in his eyes when he looked at her, and she understood he truly meant it. She didn’t know if she wanted to believe it though. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. The girl in the painting looked like her. Her curls were just as unpredictable, her eyes the same brown, her smile even showed the same gap between her teeth as Julie had.

“I can prove it, look! Julie, show us your necklaces. Look, it’s the same one on the painting.” The others got closer to get a better look at the painting, locking on to the necklace the young princess was wearing. Julie was paralyzed. There was a chance she could find her family, her history. She didn’t want to hope, she didn’t want to believe in something to have it crash down around her, but there was a flicker of something in her chest. That combined with the fierce look in Luke’s eyes and the varying shocked expression of her friends made her feel as though maybe it was worth hoping.

“Wait, Julie. I know what could help you believe it.” Luke was gone again in a rush of energy. He seemed to have all the energy in the world from the way he moved. The others weren’t moving, and Julie didn’t either.

“I mean, the necklaces do match, and you look like her. Damn, I didn’t think I was meeting a princess today, or I’d have dressed better.” Reggie broke the stunned silence while they waited for Luke to return with whatever he had gone to look for. Alex just looked at him like he had grown a second head and started to apologize to Julie. Julie who was starting to giggle out of pure shock and nerves, and because Reggie’s comment did make her feel marginally better.

“Okay, okay, I’m back,” Luke skidded to a halt, breathing heavily, “I found this after I came here the first time after the attack. If you are the princess, you should know it.” He handed Julie a small, jeweled box with a lid. It was rounded and the majority of the jewels were a deep indigo shade, Julie’s favorite color and the same color as her dress in the painting. She tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. She turned it in her hands, marveling at its beauty and trying to figure it out.

She found a small hole in the side, one hidden well among the jewels. Her hand reached up to her necklaces, the ones she had since childhood. She knew there was no key on her nameplate necklace, or on her choker with moons, but her locket she always wore had never been opened. The front of it was mostly plain, decorated with a lone musical note. She opened it carefully, and inside was a very small key, nestled into a special compartment built for it.

She took the key out gently and inserted it in the box. It fit. She turned it and kept turning it when it didn’t stop. As it turned, the box burst out into song. Her eyes filled with tears. It was _her_ song, the one playing in her head for as long as she could remember. She hummed along, as a tear rolled down her cheek, and slowly the words came back to her. _Wake up, wake up, if it’s all you do. Look out, look inside of you. It’s not what you lost, relight that spark, time to come out of the dark. Wake up, wake up._

“This is my song, mine and my mother’s. I’m the princess.” She whispered, not wanting to speak any louder for fear of it all being a dream. Her tears began to truly fall. She knew who she was, after all these years. She was Princess Julie of Russia. “I have to get to Paris. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I went a bit jatp/Anastasia obsessed for a few days and this happened. I'm not sorry that it did, I absolutely love it. i currently have 6 chapter planned but that may change idk. If you wanna obsess over jatp and juke and willex with me, I'm so-honey-sing on tumblr. I also have some art pasted on there that i might add in on a couple of chapters bc this all started with me deciding to draw julie and luke in different cartoons and then i fixated on this au.


End file.
